WORLD MAP
'WORLD MAP' The The world map allows you to view a large section of the YSLife grid in a window. The grid is divided into squares called Region (or popularly, and often incorrectly, “sims”). You can use your mouse to click and drag the map view around, and thus pan round the entire grid. You can zoom in or our with your mouse scroll wheel or using the slider at the bottom right of the map. If you click on any part of the map, a small red circle appears, and below it is show the location of the circle: the region name, followed by the coordinates of the circle relative to the region. The information to the right is also updated; more on that later.( Clicking on the map to place a red circle will also cause a red beacon, shaped like an arrow, to appear on your screen. This beacon shows the direction to the point you selected. To make it disappear, simply click on it.) At the lower left of each region square, you can see the name of the region, and then in brackets,' how many avatars '''are currently in the region, followed by the region Maturity Ratings. The map itself will have icons and colored areas, depending on options you can select, in the '''Legend '''section, upper right of the window. Thus you can opt to display (or not) avatars, infohubs, land for sale, and events. You, and your home location, will always be shown (assuming the locations are visible on the map you are currently viewing). To shift the map to your location, click the '''Me' button. To quickly teleport home, click the Home button (note that you can also TP home quickly by pressing Shift-Ctrl-H). The next section on the right is Find on Map. You can find various things this way: Friends online - assuming they have granted you the ability to see their location in-world. Landmarks - This will show a sorted but uncategorized list of all the landmarks in your inventory; selecting one will move the map to the respective region and zero in on the exact location. Region - you can type in a region name here and there click Find. All regions containing the word(s) you typed will be shown in the list below; click on any one to view that location on the map. Below the list noted above, you may type in coordinates local to the region you are looking at. Finally, there are three buttons that act on the exact location of the small red circle mentioned previously: Teleport: '''Click this to teleport to the selected location. Note that you can also teleport simply by double-clicking anywhere on the map. This can be disabled in Preferences → YSLife-> General → Enable double click teleports on the world map. '''Copy SLurl: Copies the SLURL of the location to your clipboard. Useful, for instance, if you wish to include it on a web page you are writing, to allow others to visit. Show Selection: Centers the map on the red circle. 1) The SL grid which we all normally log into is known as “agni”; there are other SL grids but most are not accessible to normal SL residents, other than “aditi” which is used for testing. Category:World Category:Region Category:Landmark Category:Friends